The University of Michigan has initiated a predoctoral Chemistry-Biology Interface (CBI) Training Program for a selected group of Ph.D. students. The number of students requested for this new training program is 14 for a five-year period of support. The participating units are the Department of Chemistry, College of Literature, Science, and the Arts; the Departments of Biological Chemistry and Pharmacology, Medical School; and the Department of Medicinal Chemistry, College of Pharmacy. The faculty of the CBI Training Program includes synthetic organic and inorganic chemists, bioorganic chemists, bioanalytical chemists, protein chemists, mechanistic enzymologists, spectroscopists, and crystallographers. The Ph.D. degrees will be awarded in Chemistry, Biological Chemistry, Pharmacology, and Medicinal Chemistry. The curriculum of the Training Program is centered around three laboratory rotations, a course in Chemical Biology, CBI Seminars, and regularly scheduled opportunities for the trainees to present their research results to the Training Program Faculty and fellow trainees. Research opportunities for the trainees are varied and involve faculty with a wide range of expertise in research at the interface of chemistry and biology. The trainees have access to the most sophisticated techniques and instrumentation in modern research at this interface. The faculty of the Training Program has a long history of collaborative research and this interactive approach to research is a central theme in the training of a new generation of scientists in these four basic disciplines. During the next five years, the CBI Program is positioned to be a major contributor to the new interdisciplinary Life Sciences Initiative at the University of Michigan.